Reunion
by xSnap.Crackle.Popx
Summary: A Elidor TrilogyThe Trinistyr Trilogy fan fiction. Elidor and his friends once again meet, but is it all a happy reunion?
1. Return to Aerendor

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are property of Wizards of the Coast, Inc.**

**Reunion: Chapter One: Return To Aerendor**

"Elidor, would you stop fidgeting with that horses rein? You'll be fine." Elyana told her son as the road toward Aerendor with Catriona, Sindri, and Rohawn at their sides. Elidor carried Vael in his arms; she had been sleeping for the past 8 hours.

Rina had returned to Aerendor just days earlier. The group now decided to return and gather supplies before continuing on their quest to rid Vael of the death curse that The Defiler had inflicted upon her.

"I won't be fine, mother. The Silvenesti don't exactly welcome me with open arms, especially since the last time I was there I left the whole place in ruins." Elidor said nervously.

Elyana clucked her tongue, "That wasn't your fault and you know it."

"I know it, but they don't."

Unable to find any other words to comfort her son Elyana kicked her horse and it moved ahead.

"Elidor?" came a weak whisper from his arms.

Elidor glanced down to find Vael starting up at him, her eyes glossy and unfocused.

"How are you feeling?" Elidor asked as he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Vael responded with a yawn as she shifted to a more comfortable position in his arms. "Tired, where are we going?"

Elidor shook his head; he had told the girl where they were going at least a dozen times already. Her sickness was messing with her brain, "Aerendor, my home." He told her once again.

Vael nodded in remembrance, "Oh, yes, I remember now. The home of the Silvenesti." Vael's body shook slightly in fear of how the Silvenesti, a race who thought they were imperial, would treat her since she was a mixed breed like Elidor.

"I won't let them hurt you." Elidor assured her, sensing her distress. "If they say one thing to you they'll be sorry they ever did."

"I know, Elidor." Vael said softly, yawning again.

"Sleep, we still have a long journey ahead of us" Elidor told her.

"I think I'll stay awake. It's a beautiful journey, I would like to see the rest of the world since I haven't been anywhere except Tarrent, is-" Whatever Vael was going to say was cut off for she fell asleep once again.

Elidor sighed and pulled Vael closer to him, and trudged on.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"We should stop here for the night." Icefire suggested, pointing toward a small cave to their right.

"We're not stopping." Davyn told Icefire, "Nearra or Jirah is going to have to die if we don't find another way to break their family curse; we don't have time to stop."

"What do you suggest? That we keep walking forever? The girls are exhausted, I'm exhausted, Keene's exhausted, and you're probally exhausted!" Icefire stated.

Davyn mumbled something incoherent under his breath, but the truth was Icefire was right. Looking back and Jirah and Nearra, leaning against each other so they didn't fall on the ground from lack of sleep, to Icefire's tired eyes, and feeling the effects of two days with no sleep on himself Davyn had to admin, Icefire was completely correct. They needed sleep. Davyn wished they could keep going because he couldn't stand to loose Nearra, and Nearra wouldn't let Jirah die in place of her and he wanted to find another option as quickly as possible. Now the companions were forced to sleep and waste the precious time that kept Nearra and Jirah alive. Icefire dropped his pack on the floor of the cave and propped himself up against a wall, Nearra and Jirah entered the cave next, finding a spot in the corner and curling up together for warmth followed by Keene who sat next to Icefire. Lastly Davyn entered the cave, sitting alone away from everybody else. As Davyn's eyes closed he couldn't help but feel completely alone.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**I hope the Dragonlance section was the correct place to post this. There were no sections for _The New Adventures Series_ or the _Trinistyr Trilogy_ and since they are part of Dragonlance, I assumed I could post it here. If I get enough reviews, (1 or more), I will post another chapter soon. I'm not sure how many of you read these books.**


	2. A Night of Romance

**Thank you for the…review. I'm not yet good with the moons and suns so I'm not going to refer to them by name, sorry. I would rather just refer to the "sun" as the sun then call it the wrong name and mess it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are all property of Wizards of the Coast, INC.**

Reunion:Chapter two:A Night Of Romance

A light flickered in the distance.

"Is that Aerendor?" Vael's small whisper came from Elidor's arms as she sat in his lap and he was propped up against a tree.

The rest of the companions were fast asleep, scattered in a circle around a small fire. It was very early in the morning, the sun had not yet risen. Elidor would have been asleep if Vael had not kept him awake with her pained breathing. He didn't mind though, he was willing to do anything for her, even if it met not sleeping.

"It is." Elidor replied, pulling her tighter against him to shield her from the harsh wind.

Vael leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder, "Tell me about it."

Elidor let out a pained groan, "The people treat you as if you're nothing. You must be perfect, beautiful, and elegant. If you do wrong, you must be punished; if you are not one of them you are bad."

"Something good, Elidor." Vael requested.

"There is nothing good."

"Elidor…."

"Alright, um, it's beautiful" Elidor tried, hoping it would please her.

"That's all you can tell me about the place you grew up?" Vael laughed lightly.

"It wasn't exactly pleasant memories…" Elidor glanced at the ground.

Vael nuzzled against him in an attempt to comfort him, "Why did they treat you so bad." It was more of a statement then a question but Elidor answered it either way.

"I was different."

A movement across the fire caused Elidor to stop his story. Elyana had her eyes open and was looking at them.

"You two should sleep; you don't want to be exhausted in the morning."

"I don't mind being tired." Vael stated, "I would really like to hear Elidor's story."

"You'll hear it in time. Would you really want an exhausted man carrying you on horse back?" Elyana asked Vael.

Vael shook her head, "I suppose we should sleep."

Elidor pulled Vael closer and rested his head on hers. Soon they were both asleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sometime around midnight Davyn awoke with a bad feeling. Glancing around the cave he soon found why, Icefire and Nearra were gone. Not wanting to leave Jirah and Keene alone asleep, he approached Keene and shook him awake.

"Is it morning already?" The Kender asked, yawning.

"No, I'm going to look for Icefire and Nearra. I just wanted to let you know I was leaving." Davyn explained.

"Alrighty." Keene replied and leaned against the wall, "I'll look out for Jirah."

With a nod, Davyn walked out into the night.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Icefire, how did you know of this place?" Nearra whispered in awe.

They stood on top of a cliff that gave them a perfect view of the Kharolis Mountains. White missed swirled below them and if Nearra hadn't known better she would guess they were flying.

"I have my ways." Icefire replied, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders and drawing her to him. "You like it?"

"Like it, Icefire, I love it." Nearra gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I thought so. If you like this wait until I take you to the other side of the Sirrion Sea, it's unlike anything you've ever seen before." Icefire explained.

Nearra smiled though she felt apprehensive. She still wasn't sure she wanted to spend her life with Icefire. Through her journey after she was rid of Asvoria, she was closest to Icefire, but she couldn't deny her feelings for Davyn. There was something there with him that she never felt with Icefire but she couldn't place it. Nearra wished Davyn could learn to treat her differently, and not be overly protective of her. If he could only break through that barrier. Until then, Nearra was with Icefire.

Nearra let out a sigh and once again scanned the land below her. Unaware of Davyn standing out of view behind them, feeling as if he'd lost Nearra forever once again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**This chapter was based mostly on the relationships, just so everybody could see who was with whom as far as this point. I hope you liked this chapter.**_


	3. Reaching Aerendor

**_Thank you for the reviews…_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they all are property of Wizard's of the Coast, INC. Except, Canon and Katima, they're mine.**_

Far to soon for Elidor's liking Elyana's voice woke him from his slumber, "we should be on our way again."

Elidor groaned and rolled over, forgetting about the girl that was still nestled in his arms. Vael toppled over and woke up to a face full of dirt, Elidor was quick to wipe it off of her.

"Sorry." He muttered.

Vael laughed lightly, "It's quite alright."

Elidor smiled, thankful for Vael's forgiving personality. Still tired, Elidor packed up their supplies, which only consisted of blankets and spare water skins, and hopped onto the horse. Catriona helped Vael climb into the saddle in front of Elidor and he wrapped an arm around her tightly and clucked for the horse to move forward, still nervous of what lay ahead in Aerendor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"How did every one sleep last night?" Davyn asked in the morning, mostly directing his question at Icefire and Nearra.

"Alright.", they both responded as if they had been sleeping like babies the whole night.

Jirah and Keene were more truthful and told Davyn they were stiff from the night.

'_At least they were sleeping'_ Davyn thought to himself.

"We should get going. If we want to reach the Sirrion Sea by mid day we have to set out now." Davyn began walking around camp and gathering things.

With a sigh Icefire stood, "I believe Davyn is correct. If you two lovely ladies don't wish to be walking after sun down again we need to set out early."

Nearra and Jirah giggled at Icefire's humor.

"What about me?" Keene piped up, jumping up and down.

"You want to be a lovely lady, also?" Icefire raised his brow at Keene.

"No!" Keene was quick to respond.

Laughing, Jirah, Nearra, Icefire, and an embarrassed Keene once again began packing their things.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Who said she could bring that half breed back here?" Canon asked his younger sister, Katima.

"Nobody, and it looks as if they brought a friend. A half breed friend."

Canon jumped out of the tree, blocking the companions' path. Elyana road her horse to the front and confronted Canon, showing no emotions.

"Step aside, Canon." Elyana told the boy of about 15 human years standing in front of her.

"Mother says if I see you I can kill you if I want." Canon said calmly, Katima hopping down beside him.

"Are you going to kill them, Canon?" she whispered in his ear.

Catriona sighed sadly. The elf girl couldn't have been anymore then 9 or 10 in human years, it was sad such a young girl had to act like this.

"No, not yet Katima." Canon put an arm around his sister, "I want to let the villagers deal with them, you may proceed." Canon stepped aside, allowing them to pass.

The streets of Aerendor were empty, most of the villagers were still suffering the effects of last time Elidor visited. A few woman slammed their shutters shut and other scurried their children away from the doors. Elidor was glad Vael was asleep, she would have been afraid to see the villagers acting like this.

They soon came to a white building.

"Elidor, carry Vael inside and let her rest on one of the beds while we get supplies. You may stay with her if you wish." Elyana instructed.

Elidor nodded and carefully hopped off is horse, so he wouldn't hurt Vael. Then, taking her in his arms once again, he climbed the steps to the house and gently put her on a bed, his old bed, and sat in a chair next to the bed, waiting for her to wake up.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**_That wasn't my best chapter.  I still hope you guys liked it._**


End file.
